Blue
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: Blue is a young girl in need of help when she starts to lose control of her ability when a new power comes to emerge. She contacts the BPRD for help and they recruit her much to the displeasure of Hellboy. More summary on the inside-
1. Chapter 1

This story is replacing my Smallville story "Phoenix" because of the lack of reviews and because it was going nowhere. So fans of Hellboy ( movie fans) sit back and enjoy the story. It occurs after the 1st movie but before the 2nd which by the way will not exist in this "reality". If anybody seems to be out of character… I'm sorry this is my first Hellboy story.

Keep on the lookout for clues to who the "Voice" is.

Summary-Blue is a young girl in need of help when she starts to lose control of her ability when a new power comes to emerge. She contacts the BPRD for help and they recruit her much to the displeasure of Hellboy. However, as an enemy pops up on the radar, Blue helps the team in defeating the enemy and Hellboy comes to accept her.

Chapter 1

Stars shone in the night sky as Blue looked outside her window. She yawned as she stood up from the window still. She went over to the small bed in her room where another little girl lay sleeping. Tammy softly snored and Blue smiled. She bent over and kissed her soft forehead. Tammy smiled in her sleep and mumbled as she turned over to her side.

Blue stood up and left the room as quiet as a mouse. She didn't dare wake up the household for fear of another beating. Down the stairs she went passing by an open room where a large man sat snoring quite loudly in his armchair, a beer loosely hanging from his hand. The TV flashed images across its screen. She tiptoed by and went into a small disordered office.

She sat down at the computer and turned it on. She winced as the beeping sounds came from the computer. Once loaded and ready to go, she moved the mouse to open up the internet where she roamed through and found the website she sought for. It was the FBI website. With a few more clicks she hacked her way into a private site where it listed the employees of the BPRD where the world had no clue even existed expect for a few and herself.

Blue gazed at the screen finding the name she searched for, clicked on it, and opened up an email window. She looked back to the sleeping man and started to type.

_Dear Agent Myers,_

_My name is Blue and I am in need of your help. I am a shape-shifter and I am losing control. I'm afraid I will hurt the people around me when my emotions take control, especially my daughter Tammy. I know who you are and who your comrades are as well. I have heard of Hellboy and the things he has done. Heroic and dumb things I should say._

_However, an old friend of ours says you can help me and if you can, a deal must be made. I live in an all-girls orphanage and have been all my life. I have never been outside these doors. In order for me to willingly go, I need homes and families to be found for these girls, especially Tammy who is only five years old. I want them all to be adopted and away from this place._

_Please let me know as soon as you can by email._

_Thank you,_

_Blue_

She clicked the mouse and the message sent. She shut down the computer and went back to her room. She climbed into her bed and closed her eyes with a deep breath as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. A voice trickled through her mind and she smiled.

"_Sleep tight my dear,_" a man's voice said.

The next day she woke up early and yawned. The sunlight shone through the window and lit up her drabbed room. She got up and went over to Tammy.

"Tammy, it's time to wake up for school," Blue said as she gently shook the small girl's shoulder.

"Blue…," Tammy said as her eyes slowly opened.

"C'mon Tammy, you know you have to get up," Blue smiled.

"Awww…," Tammy moaned in displeasure.

Blue laughed and shook Tammy's blanket off the bed. Tammy got up and slowly with a yawn, went to the bathroom. As Tammy went, Blue went to the small furniture filled with clothes. She set out the clothes for Tammy and went down stairs to cook for the 5 girls and 1 man in the orphanage. The morning came and went as Blue did her daily chores of cleaning the house and getting things ready for dinner.

Blue took her opportunity to use the computer to check her email as soon as the man left. She turned on the computer and waited as she looked outside for any sign of the man coming back. The computer beeped its completion and she once again hacked her way through the internet. She delighted in seeing an email just for her. She opened it and read it.

_Miss Blue,_

_I thank you for your email and I would like to say that you are most certainly welcomed here. It is very rare for someone with an ability, no matter how extraordinary, to come to us for help in regaining control._

_And as for your deal, I believe something can be done. Will it be alright if we come get you this Friday? Will that be satisfactory and give you enough time to get the girls ready for their families and for you to pack? Families have already been picked and contacted._

_You mentioned an 'Old friend'…I am curious to who that is. Might you tell me who that is?_

_Agent Myers_

Blue was surprised and excited. She wrote back a quick and short response.

_Agent Myers,_

_Absolutely! I will be ready this Friday. _

_As for the old friend…you wouldn't believe me even if I told you!_

_Thank you so much!_

_Blue_

She clicked her mouse and off it went. She whooped loudly as she turned off the computer. She sat in the chair as she gazed at the blank computer screen.

"_I told you they would help,"_ The voice in her head resounded.

"_I know…I'm sorry I didn't believe you,"_ Blue thought.

"_It's alright my dear. You have a long and hard journey to take now. Be brave as you always have been and things will be easier than you thought,"_ the voice said.

"_I know…it would be interesting to see what happens when we 'bump back' as you always say Professor,"_ Blue said in her mind.

The voice chuckled, "_I do always say that don't I?"_

"_Yup!"_ Blue chimed.

Blue stood up and pushed back the chair. She went back to her chores and the day went by quickly with her excitement never once backing down. Night came once again and she and Tammy sat together on her bed.

"Tammy, what was it you always wished for every night?" Blue asked the little girl.

Tammy looked at Blue and thought hard.

"A Mommy!" she cried.

"You're right and guess what?" Blue said to Tammy.

"What?" Tammy's eyes widened in expectation.

"You're getting a mommy and a daddy!"

"_Really?" _ Tammy cried.

"Really and truly," Blue said.

Tammy looked at Blue with so much excitement she almost looked as if she was going to burst like a bubble. Then her expression changed to one of confusion.

"But what about you Blue? Won't you have a mommy too?" Tammy asked in her little voice.

Blue sighed as she looked at Tammy. She hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"No Tammy-girl, I won't be getting one," Blue said.

"But why?" Tammy asked.

"You remember Kitty?"

Tammy nodded.

"Well you know how I can't bring her back?"

Tammy nodded again.

"I'm going to a special place that will help me bring Kitty back and all those other animals you love," Blue explained as best as she could to a five year old. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Tammy looked at Blue and nodded sadly. She turned towards Blue and gave her a big hug.

"I wish you were my Mommy," Tammy mumbled against Blue's shoulder.

Blue's eyes filled with tears and her arms squeezed her, "Me too, my girl, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot the disclaimers! Here it is- I do not own Hellboy or any of the characters associated with the comic or movie-verse…I do however own Blue, Tammy, and any other people you do not recognize.

**To black silver roses-** Thanks for being the first reviewer….and…you guess it right! :D

There we go, now you can enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 2

A week went by and it was now Friday. A special day for the girls and a not so special day for the man, Dirk. He had been informed by a social worker that all the girls were to be adopted throughout the week. He was losing his pay. Blue and Tammy were the last girls of the orphanage. Both had packed their bags and were waiting anxiously for a family and an agent.

Tammy sat at the window in the living room looking out and waiting for signs of people to come up their drive way. Blue sat next to her away from the window. The man was sitting in his ugly old chair and fuming at Blue. He knew that Blue had started all of this.

"They're here! They're here!" Tammy cried.

Blue, startled by the cry, looked out the window to see a black truck and a blue sedan coming up the drive way. Both girls watched as a man and a woman come out of the blue car and several men come out in suits from the truck. The suits went up to the door as the couple stayed behind as told to by the leader of the suits. The doorbell rang and Tammy, in her excitement, ran to the door. She opened the door and her jaw dropped. To her, those men were like giants.

Blue followed Tammy and smiled at the men.

"Agent Myers?" Blue asked her hand out.

"Yes I am Agent Myers, and you I take it to be Blue?" The agent said shaking her hand.

"C'mon in," Blue said.

The girls moved out of the way and the suits came in. Dirk stood up from his chair as they entered the living room.

"Who are they Blue?" Tammy asked.

"Those are the special people that are going to help me get Kitty back," Blue explained.

"Ohhh," Tammy said.

Blue went to grab hers and Tammy's bag from the floor. She handed Tammy's bag to the agent behind Myers. She went to grab her bag but before she could lift it up, Dirk had grabbed hold of it.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked in surprise.

"You are not going anywhere freak," Dirk said.

"I'm going and you cannot do anything about it," Blue said back.

"You are my daughter and you will do as I say!" Dirk said.

"Your daughter? Your daughter? I was never your daughter the moment I was born, _daddy_. I wasn't your daughter when you did all those things a father should never do to their daughter," Blue said as she spoke.

Dirk's face flashed in red and he raised his hand. At the movement of the agents, he stopped and pointed at Blue instead.

"You are staying here," Dirk said.

"No I'm not!" Blue said angrily.

As the crowd in the house watched, Blue's hair turned from black to a golden yellow. Whiskers grew from her cheek and her nose started to grow into a snout. Sharp nails grew from her fingers and fur slowly sprouted from her skin. A growl grew from her throat.

Dirk's eyes widened and he dropped the bag from his hand. He took a step back and fell into his chair. Agent Myers watched her lose control and he put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful, you are scaring the little girl," Myers whispered.

At his words, she calmed down as she looked at Tammy to see her eyes wide with fear and her hands clenched together under her chin. Almost instantly, her new features disappeared as she bent down to Tammy. Tammy backed up a step.

"Oh Tammy-girl, I'm sorry I scared you," Blue said to Tammy, almost in tears.

Tammy looked at Blue and ran to her. Blue picked her up and held her against her.

"It's okay Blue, I'm not scared anymore. Mr. Dirk made you mad," Tammy said.

"_You did well, my dear,"_ the voice said.

Blue smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked at Myers and mouthed a 'Thank you'.

Myers smiled and picked up Blue's bag. He gestured to the other men and led the way out without a word to Dirk. Blue stopped just before the threshold and Myers noticed.

Myers went up to Blue and smiled gently. He brought out a hand and waited.

"It's okay Blue," Tammy said.

Blue smiled and took Myers's hand. All walked out into the sunlight. Tammy looked out to the couple to see them smiling.

"Give me a second?" Blue asked Myers.

"Of course, the car will be ready whenever you are," Myers said before walking off to the truck.

Blue nodded and walked over to the couple.

"Hi, I'm Blue and this is Tammy," Blue introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Grace and this is my husband Tim. We are so happy to meet you Tammy," The woman said.

"Hi," Tammy said with a small shy smile. "Are you my new Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes we are. Do you want to come home with us?" Tim asked.

Tammy looked at Blue and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you Blue,"

"I'm gonna miss you too Tammy-girl," Blue hugged back.

Tammy looked back to the couple and nodded yes. The woman laughed and held her hands out. Tammy leaned towards her and landed in her arms. Tammy took one look at the woman and hugged her. The trio hugged each other and Blue smiled sadly. She turned away from the newly-happy family.

"Wait," Grace called out.

Blue turned back and saw Grace holding a camera.

"If you don't mind, I was hoping a picture of the two of you would be a good memory," Grace said.

Blue smiled and said, "Yes."

Tammy giggled and went back to Blue. Both stood together and smiled for the camera. _Click_ went the camera and the two girls hugged again. Blue set Tammy down on the ground and she went to Tim who then picked her up.

Blue looked at Grace, "Could I have a picture too?"

Grace smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Blue said.

Blue turned away and went to the truck. Myers stood by the opened door and Blue turned back to see the happy family. She smiled wistfully.

"Let's go," Blue said to Myers and entered the back of the truck.

Myers smiled back, joined Blue, and shut the door. They drove off and Blue took one last look behind her. She waved to the new family and they waved back.

"You are going to miss her huh?" Myers asked.

Blue nodded, "How can I not? She's my little girl."

Myers smiled and laid a hand on her arm. Blue nodded her thanks and looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In just a few hours, the truck and its occupants made its way to the destination. Blue watched in awe as the gate opened and let them in. The huge white building took away her breath as they drove around it. They parked and all came out of the truck. Myers grabbed Blue's bag as they both exited the vehicle. The other agents had gone ahead and entered the building. They walked alongside each other towards the entrance.

"_It looks beautiful," _Blue thought.

The voice chuckled, "_Wait until you see the inside."_

Blue giggled at the voice. Myers turned towards her and smiled.

"What?" Myers asked.

Blue looked at him and said, "Oh nothing, just an impressive building that's all."

Myers cocked an eye brow and nodded. He led her in through the front door and into the hallway. The hallway was empty save for a desk and a man. Blue looked around curiously as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Keep your elbows in," Myers said to Blue.

Blue looked to Myers and then shrieked when the floor descended below. She grabbed his arms and held on as she watched them go down. Myers smiled and patted her hand.

"It's okay, we're just entering the building," He said.

Blue looked at Myers and said, "I thought we just did that?"

Myers laughed, "That was just a cover building, and this is where the activity really happens."

He pointed down and Blue peered over the platform to see men and women milling around in their suits. The platform shuddered to a stop on the floor and Myers stepped off. Blue followed him quickly in fear of being lifted up in the air. He led the way to a set of golden double doors.

"I'm going to put your bag in your room. I figured you would like to meet some of our members before you retired to your room," Myers said.

"Yea, I would like that," Blue said.

Myers left Blue and she stood staring at the doors. She followed the intriguing design and touched the cool doors. She traced her fingers along one design.

"_Amazing,_" she thought.

She put her hands on the door and was about to push it open when she heard footsteps coming her way. She looked over to see a balding man with a soured look on his face.

"You Blue?" the man asked rather rudely.

"Yes, Sir," Blue replied.

The man eyed her up and down and Blue retreated against the door. She didn't like the way the man acted towards her.

"I'm Special Agent Tom Manning. I'm in charge here and that means you do as I say. Understood?" Manning said.

"Excuse me? I would much rather listen to Myers than you," Blue retorted.

Manning's eyes widened and his face went red.

"Looks like we got another troublemaker. Listen, you…you freak, you do as I say or you will be out of here before you can say-" Manning said.

"Before what? You didn't force me here; I came here voluntarily because I needed help, and you can't make me go," Blue said.

Manning went redder and slammed his hand next to her head. Almost instantly, Blue disappeared. Manning looked around in surprise. He looked down to see a small white mouse and he shrieked. The other suits around the building heard him shriek like a girl and started laughing at him. Manning raised a foot up and slammed it down. He lifted it up with a smile and the smile went away when there was no dead mouse under his feet. He growled and turned away. The laughter cut instantly when they earned a look by Manning.

As Manning had slammed his hand against the door, Blue transformed into a mouse. She looked up to Manning and giggled when she heard him shriek. She saw his foot come up and she squeezed under the door as soon as the foot landed on the ground. As she escaped out from under the door, she grew back into a normal sized human. She backed up and tripped over her own feet, missing the steps.

Blue landed with a grunt on the floor. She sighed. She got up from the ground, rubbing at her elbows. She looked around in awe at the room. The room was filled with books that lined one area of the room. Looking around, her eyes landed on a spot beside a podium with a closed book. Blue went over there and stood over the rug. She bent down and touched the dark stain.

"_Do not dwell too much on it my dear. It happened and I am glad you were there with me when I died,"_ the voice comforted Blue.

"_I wished it didn't happen," _Blue thought.

"_I know my dear, but if I had never been killed, then I would never had met you and guided you here,"_ The voice continued to say.

"_That's true,"_ Blue said.

She glanced up and noticed something blue out the corner of her eye. She turned her head and gasped. Standing off to the side was a large glass wall that was holding in water. She stood up and walked the short distance over to the wall. She walked in between several podiums with opened books. She let her hand glide along the podium.

Blue looked into the water and pressed her hand against the glass. All of sudden a blue figure appeared in front of her and she shrieked in surprise. She backed up, tripped over her own feet again, and fell backwards. The podium fell with a crash as she had grabbed it while she fell.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,"_ The blue creature said to Blue in her mind.

Blue looked up from her position and stared at him. She said nothing as they looked at each other. The blue man sighed and swam up to the surface. Blue looked around and wondered where he went. She heard several noises and turn to see him walk down the spiral staircase to the right of the tank. He walked towards her, bent down, and offered her a hand.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Blue took his hand and he helped her up.

"It's okay," Blue said with a small smile.

He cocked his head towards her hand and his large eyes blinked. Blue followed his eyes.

"Your name is Blue, you're seventeen and when you were twelve, you were- oh my," The man said.

Blue widened her eyes and wrenched her hand from his before he finished his sentence.

"I'm sorry," the man said in apology.

Blue looked at him and shook her head.

"It's fine…really. Please don't say anything about it," Blue reassured the blue man.

"Of course, I promise. My name is Abe Sapien, and it is my pleasure to meet you," Abe said.

"As you know, my name is Blue," She said with a smile.

"Yes, such a unique name," Abe said.

"Thank you, I like it myself," Blue laughed.

Abe laughed as well.

The double doors slammed open, startling both of them. Blue turned and disappeared once again. Abe watched in awe as he saw her shrink and darted off, her tail trailing her.

"Blue!" a loud voice hollered into the room before a large red man with his own tail came thundering into the room.

"Hellboy, must you really holler? You scared the poor girl," Abe chastened.

"Where's this new agent? I'm gonna make- Wait, what girl?" Hellboy asked.

Abe turned and pointed towards the book area where there was a table and a little black and white kitten cowering under it, "That girl."

"That? That's a kitten Abe, you need your eyes checked," Hellboy said.

Abe smiled and went over to the kitten. He bent down on the ground and reached his hand towards her.

"It's alright Blue, it's just Hellboy being himself," Abe softly said.

Blue looked at Abe and her eyes darted towards the red body standing behind him. She inched forward and as Abe watched, the color of her fur faded to a peach color and her whiskers receded back into her cheek.

Once she was back to normal she moved forward and hit her head against the table.

"Ouch!" she cried rubbing her head.

Abe helped her out from under the table.

"I probably should've waited till I was _out_ before I did that huh?" Blue said sheepishly.

"Yes, I think so too," Abe said laughing.

"Who are you?" Hellboy interrupted their conversation.

"I'm Blue," She said putting out her right hand for him to shake.

Hellboy eyed the hand and blew out a ring of smoke from his mouth.

"I don't want you here, you hear? Do what you got to do and get out," Hellboy growled and left the room without a handshake or a glance back. The door slammed after him and Blue jumped.

"He doesn't like new people coming in," Abe explained.

Blue looked at Abe and said, "He's no worse than Manning who just tried to squash me to death."

"He what?" Abe said in surprise.

"He was rude, I talked, and he got mad. I turned into a mouse and he tried to use his foot," Blue explained.

"Oh I see. Well that was your welcome into the BPRD," Abe said.

"Quite a welcome I got. Mind giving me a tour?" Blue asked.

"Certainly not, let's go," Abe said bring up an arm which Blue took and they walked out of the library arm in arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blue retired to her room after her long tour with Abe. She glanced around to see a bed, her bag on top of the bed, a dresser, and a doorway to a bathroom.

"_Defiantly a lot more than what I got at the orphanage,"_ She thought.

She went over to her new bed and opened her pack. She pulled out several pieces of clothing and put them in the dresser. When she opened one of them, she noticed a black lump. She pulled it out and gasped as it unfolded. It was a black one-piece uniform with the 'BPRD' laminated on the front of the suit. She smiled and folded it back up into the drawer and continued to unpack. Moments later, she yawned and looked at the alarm clock.

**10:30 pm**

She lay in bed under the covers and sighed in its warmth. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Blue woke up to her new room and sat up in bed. She stretched and got up. She changed her clothes into something comfortable and left the room in search for breakfast. Once she found the kitchen, she ate her breakfast. As soon as she was done, she spied Manning coming in the doorway and she quickly got up, put her dishes away, and left the room without Manning seeing her. She didn't want to be squashed again.

Blue wandered the hallway looking for something to do and she noticed a round doorway. She went up to it and touched the large door handle.

"_What room is this?"_ she asked herself.

"_It's Hellboy's room. Be careful," _The voice answered and cautioned.

"_I will,"_ Blue said.

She turned the handle and the door opened with a noise that could grate someone's ear. She winced at the noise and looked inside the muted darkness. She stepped in and looked around. She saw haphazard furniture and TVs displayed around the room. Blue felt something rub against her and she looked down to see a tan cat purring. She smiled and picked him up.

She looked into its eye and giggled.

"Hello Star, it's nice to meet you," She said to the cat.

"_It's nice to meet you too Blue. Be careful, Hellboy is in a foul mood today,"_ Star said.

"And I have no doubt that I am the reason he's in that mood," Blue sighed.

She set Star down and walked a few more steps to see Hellboy half dressed with no shirt and pants on, and shaving his horns on his forehead. Hellboy stopped his large shaver when he saw her in the mirror.

"Whad'ya want?" Hellboy said.

"We got off on a bad foot yesterday, and I was kinda hoping we could start over?" Blue asked with a hopeful smile.

Hellboy looked at her through the mirror and turned around.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Well… I like you. Isn't that enough?" Blue asked.

Hellboy laughed, "How can you like me? I'm a monster."

"No, not a monster, just a man," Blue simply said.

Hellboy looked at her with little surprise at her answer. He turned around back to the mirror unsure of what to say. Silence ensued for a moment.

"Well? Can we start over?" Blue asked.

"No," Hellboy said.

"Why not? What have you got against me?" Blue asked getting upset.

"Number one; you're a kid and two; you're just gonna get in my way," Hellboy said.

Blue huffed in anger, her hand shaking beside her.

"Why does everybody keep doing that?" Blue said.

"Doing what?" Hellboy asked.

"Exactly what you're doing right now! Looking at me like I'm a nobody and treating me like a doormat and expecting me to do as I am told. And I am sick and tired of that!" Blue yelled, tears pooling in her eyes.

Hellboy glanced up at Blue to see her whole arm shaking.

"You alright?" Hellboy asked.

"Alright? Hell, I'm upset and angry!" Blue said.

"_Calm down, my dear,"_ the voice said in her head.

"And I will not calm down!" She shouted to the voice.

"Whoa, I didn't say anything bout calmin down. I was talkin bout your arm," Hellboy said turning around and putting his hands up in surrender motion.

Blue looked at him with confusion and looked down to her side to see her arm shaking. She grabbed her arm with her other hand and held it to her body.

"Oh shit," she muttered before she ran out of his room.

"Hey kid wait! Where you going?" Hellboy hollered after her.

Blue ran past those in suits and Hellboy ran after her. By the time she got to her door, the shaking had moved to her upper-body. She opened the door, slammed it shut, and locked it before Hellboy reached her. She backed up as the door thudded from Hellboy's fists banging on the door.

She sat on her bed and held herself as she shook and cried.

"_Take a deep breath,"_ the voice told her.

"I'm tr-trying," Blue said.

By this time her whole body was shaking and she slid off the bed with a small thud. She spread out on the floor beside her bed and clenched her hands into fist as the seizure ran its course.

"Hey! Open the door!" Hellboy hollered.

Blue squeezed her eyes shut as her body shook. She couldn't answer Hellboy.

"_Call for Abe, he can help you,"_ the voice said.

"_How?"_ Blue asked as tears trickled out her closed eyes.

She heard Hellboy banging against the door but for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the door opened.

"_Just say his name and he will hear you. He's a telepathic, remember?"_

"_O-Okay…Abe? Abe, please, pl-please if you can hear me?"_ Blue called out inside her mind.

"_Blue?"_ Abe said, "_Are you alright?"_

"_Abe! Please…help me,"_ Blue pleaded.

"Kid! Open this door!" Hellboy hollered unaware of what is going on inside.

"_Where are you?_" Abe asked.

"_My r-room,"_ Blue answered as some of her shaking started to slow down.

By the time Abe got out of his tank, Blue's shaking had almost ceased entirely. Blue relaxed her body and took several deep breaths. She opened her eyes and she turned her head to spy the open doorway to the bathroom. She rolled over and crawled towards the bathroom.

"_Blue, the shower will not help you," _the voice said.

"_But it makes me feel better,"_

"_I know, my dear," _the voice replied back sadly.

She entered the bathroom and with help of the sink and the toilet, she managed to stand up. She turned on the shower full blast onto its cold setting. With her clothes still on, she stepped into the shower and leaned against the tile. Blue slid down just as the door slammed open. Hellboy and Abe had managed to force it open.

Hearing the shower, Abe went into the bathroom.

"Oh Blue," Abe said.

He stepped into the shower with Blue. Hellboy reached out to turn off the shower and was stopped by Blue's cry.

"No! Please leave it on. It makes me feel better after it happens," Blue pleaded.

Blue shivered in the cold as she looked at Hellboy. Hellboy nodded and left the shower on. The water pounded on Abe's back as he kneeled in front of Blue. He gently took her face in his hands. Blue looked at Abe.

"What happened?" Abe asked.

"Seizure," She whispered.

Abe looked at Blue in surprise and moved to gather her up in his arms.

"What are you doing? No…please," Blue cried pushing against Abe.

"We're taking you to the infirmary. Let's go," Abe said to Blue then to Hellboy.

Abe stood up with her in his arms and stepped out of the shower. Hellboy turned off the shower. Abe walked out the bathroom, out of the bedroom, and into the hallway where there were a lot of suits standing around curiously. Hellboy followed Abe.

Blue hid her face into Abe's shoulder away from the stares.

Hellboy, noticing her hiding, shouted to the people.

"What are you doing standing around for? Get!" Hellboy hollered. His holler scared the suits ans they scattered about.

Blue smiled into Abe's shoulder as she shivered. Abe, feeling her shiver, held her closer to his chest. They reached the doorway of the infirmary and Hellboy opened the door for Abe. Both entered and Abe set her down on the cot in the middle of the room.

"Get me one of the blankets," Abe told Hellboy.

Hellboy went to one of the drawers on the wall and pulled at it with his stone hand, breaking the handle. He grunted and pulled out a blanket with his other hand. He handed it to Abe who then wrapped it around the shivering Blue. Myers entered the room after hearing from someone what happened.

"Hey Blue, jeesh, after one day here and you're big news around here already," Myers said with a calming smile.

"Ha, I have a-a way of mak-making a splash," Blue said still shivering.

"You sure do," Myers said.

Abe grabbed a heating blanket from another drawer and put it on top of her. Myers held her hand as Hellboy stood against the wall, not sure of what to do.

"Hellboy, get over here and stand on the other side of the bed. We need to get her warm; her lips are already turning blue,"

Hellboy complied and stood next to Blue's other side. She turned her head towards him, already feeling the heat coming from the man.

"You're warm," she said with a smile.

Hellboy looked down at her and smiled. "Nobody's ever said that to me…well besides Liz," he said.

She smiled and turned her head towards the ceiling. Her smile vanished as she clenched her hand, squeezing on Myers.

"Blue?" Myers asked.

Abe looked up at Myer's voice and glanced at Blue. Blue started to shake slowly and then it increased.

"_Abe!_" she hollered inside his mind.

Abe quickly went to the head of the cot and held onto her shoulder as the seizure happened again.

"She's having another one! Hold her down," Abe instructed the other two men who then held onto her arms. Hellboy's stone arm was big enough to hold on to her legs.

"_Professor!"_ Abe heard her holler.

"_I'm here my dear,"_ the voice reassured Blue.

Abe stared down at Blue as she closed her eyes. He recognized the voice as someone he once knew. Blue slowly stopped shaking and opened her eyes.

"It's over Blue," Abe said.

"I know," she whispered before blackness overtook her.

Her eyes closed once again as her body relaxed.

"Abe?" Hellboy asked.

"She's alright, just passed out that's all," Abe said, "Stay here with her while I get another blanket."

Hellboy silently nodded. Myers left to inform Manning of the situation and her health crisis as Abe grabbed another blanket. He lifted it over her and it settled on her.

"All we can do now is wait," Abe said to himself and Hellboy.

~~_Does anyone know who the voice is yet? He is about to be revealed in the next chapter~~_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Few hours went by and Blue still hadn't woken up. Abe stood vigilant by her side when he could, and since he couldn't stay out of the water for long periods of time, Hellboy stood watching her for him. Now Abe was sleeping in a chair beside Blue and Hellboy was back in his room stroking one of his cats; who just happened to be Star.

~_Dream State~_

_Blue stood outside the doorway of Hellboy's room. She looked around and sighed when she realized what just happened. The last time something like this happened, a man was killed and she couldn't do anything but watch him die as she sat next to him._

"_That will not happen again, my dear," the voice said from behind her._

_Blue turned to see a white-haired man with black framed glasses, and holding a cane._

"_Professor?" Blue said._

"_I'm here my dear, and you are not alone. We are here to do this together every time you experience life in your dream state. Think of me as your guide,"_

"_I don't understand," Blue said._

"_This is your new ability. You can travel through this world in your dream-state and affect those around you. They can only see you when they are close to death, like I was," the man explained. _

"_So you mean I'm sleeping but I'm awake too? Like astral projection?" Blue asked._

"_Something like that yes," he replied with a nod._

"_Okay… so what am I doing here? This is Hellboy's room," Blue asked._

"_And so it is, perhaps you should go inside and see what's going on," the man advise as he pointed his cane towards the round door._

_Blue looked towards the door and walked through it. The man followed her through and they entered Hellboy's room to see him on his bed, stroking one of his many cats._

"_Ah, he still loves those cats of his," the man said._

"_You know him?" Blue asked._

"_Of course, he's my son," the man replied._

_Blue looked back to Hellboy, startled at the revelation._

"_He looks like you," she mused jokingly._

_The man looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, "That sense of humor of yours will take you far in life my dear, and thank you for the compliment."_

_Blue giggled as he tapped her nose with a finger._

_She turned her head back to Hellboy and walked towards him to stand beside his bed. The cat looked up at her and meowed._

"_I thought no-one could see me unless they were close to death," Blue noted._

"_Animals are special creatures, no matter what species they are," the man explained._

_Blue nodded, storing that tidbit of information in her mind. She looked at Hellboy and saw his face._

"_He's sad. Why is he sad?" _

"_That's something to find out yourself my dear," the man said and he turned behind him._

_Blue followed his head and saw a black haired woman entering through the door way._

"_Hey Red, I'm back," the woman said._

"_Liz…how I miss that fire-cracker," the man said._

_Hellboy barely looked at her as she sat on the bed next to him. The cat, Star, scampered off his lap and jumped off the bed._

"_What's wrong Red?" Liz asked._

_Hellboy sighed and looked at Liz._

"_Blue's in the infirmary," he said._

_Liz looked at him in surprise and said, "Abe? What happened?"_

"_Why did she think it was Abe and not me?" Blue asked the man._

"_Think about it, my dear. What color is he?"_

"_Blue," she answered. "Oh! Is that his nickname?"_

"_Yes, it is. You've got a sharp mind," he replied._

_Blue blushed at his compliment and turned back to the couple. _

"_What? No not Abe. The new agent, Blue," Hellboy assured her._

_Liz looked at him with confusion and realization dawned on her. "Blue… is that the girl who asked us for help?"_

_Hellboy sighed and nodded._

"_Well, what happened? I haven't been here in the last few days as you know Red. I missed out on some things," Liz asked._

"_She came yesterday and I wasn't nice when we met," Hellboy started his story._

"_Oh Red, you've got to start learning to trust someone, even when they're new and be nice to them. They're not all bad guys you know," Liz said._

"_I know, Liz," Hellboy said with a sad smile. "So today she came in, said she wanted to start over on a new leaf or foot, or whatever she said. And I blew her off. I said something that made her angry and she started shaking. She ran out before I could do anything and I ran after her," He continued, "I never thought anything like this was going to happen."_

"_Red…," Liz said._

"_She locked herself in her room and I couldn't get in. I couldn't open that damn door no matter how hard I tried and she was in there going into a freaking seizure," Hellboy said as Liz gasped._

_Hellboy got up from the bed and started pacing. "Abe got there, and I don't know how he knew Blue was in trouble, and we both got the door open. When we went in, Blue was in the shower freezing herself to death!" _

_Hellboy got angry at that moment and hit a TV off a stand and it landed on the floor with a crash. Blue and Liz both jumped at the noise. Some of the cats screeched and ran away. Liz got up off the bed and wrapped her arms around the man. _

"_She had another one in the infirmary and I couldn't do anything, but stand there and watch," He continued._

"_It's okay, Red," Liz said._

_Hellboy scoffed. He sat on the floor and Liz, still holding onto him, sat next to Hellboy._

"_You know something?"_

"_What?" Liz asked._

"_Before she even got angry, I told her I was a monster."_

"_Red! I thought you gotten over this?" Liz exclaimed._

"_I was only trying to scare her Liz, and she said something that surprised me," Hellboy said._

"_What did she say?" _

"_She said 'No, not a monster, just a man'," Hellboy said._

"_And she's right," Liz answered._

_Blue watched the conversation as they talked and she glanced up the man. She walked over to him and stood next to him._

"_I see why I'm here," Blue said._

"_And tell me, why are you here?" the man said._

"_To learn that no matter what Hellboy says to me or other people… he has a heart that he likes to hide. And that he cares more than he should," Blue answered his question._

"_Exactly, and you affected him just by telling him he was a man. No-one has ever told him that in his whole life and that includes me." _

"_Why did it take so long for someone like me to come along and tell him that?" Blue asked._

"_That is a very good question and perhaps the answer will come along someday," he replied. "Now let's go, it's about time for you to wake up and join the land of the living."_

_Blue nodded and looked back at Hellboy being comforted by Liz. She walked over to them and kneeled down. She put her face next to his and kissed his cheek. Hellboy touched his cheek with his stone hand and looked around._

"_Thank you Hellboy," Blue whispered next to him._

_Hellboy turned towards the voice as it floated through the air._

_Blue stood back up and left the room with the man. Outside the door, Blue stopped._

"_How was he able to feel my touch and hear my voice?" Blue asked._

"_Like I said, you can affect those around you. Think of it not as astral projection like you said, but yourself as a ghost on a plane," he replied._

"_I think I understand. So one day I will be able to do more than that? I can become a live person like astral projection and they can see me when they're not close to death?" She asked._

_He nodded as his form faded away, "Perhaps so, my dear."_

_She smiled as she closed her eyes and her surroundings faded away. _

_~Dream state~_

Blue opened her eyes to the bright lights of the ceilingand moved her arms under the blanket. She was hot now. She moved the blanket from her body and kicked it off of her and it fell to the floor. The noise didn't wake Abe up from his deep sleep.

"_Abe…wake up fish man_," Blue said into his mind, waking him up.

Abe woke up from his chair to see Blue smiling at him. He got up and stood next to her, his hand caressing her black hair.

"Hey, how are you?" Abe asked.

"Refreshed… it's been awhile since I've had such a good sleep like that," Blue replied as she yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Ha, you've been out for awhile," Abe said.

Blue sat up on the cot and wrapped her arms around her legs. She set her head on her knees as she looked at Abe.

"What?" Abe asked, noting her look.

"I never knew your nickname was Blue too," She commented.

Abe laughed, "It's gonna get confusing around here with the two of us having the same name. And how did you know it was my nickname?"

Blue smiled, "I'll explain later. Where's Hellboy? Still in his room with Liz?"

Abe looked at her with a surprised look on his face, his large round eyes blinking.

"How did you know about Liz? She hasn't got back yet," Abe asked.

"Well she's back now and with Hellboy," Blue said, "Can we go see them now? Hellboy thinks I'm on my deathbed."

The voice chuckled in her head and she smiled.

"Not quite yet, we have to talk about some things," Abe said pointing at Blue.

"Okay," Blue said.

"First off; how long have you had this seizure?" he asked.

"I've had it since I was born, it is emotionally triggered, not physically and I have never seen a doctor about it," Blue said, "Is that it?"

Abe smiled at her rushing of the '50 questions' game. "No, we're not finished. Explain to me what triggered it today," he gently required.

Blue sighed, "I went to see Hellboy because I was hoping to get back on the right foot after yesterday, and I got angry because he didn't want to. The way some of the people like Manning, my father, and Hellboy treated me just… got to me."

"Alright, but we are going to get a doctor here to treat it and give you whatever medications you need so something like this doesn't happen again and we don't find you in the shower, drowning yourself," Abe said.

Blue laughed out loud.

"What?"

"Hellboy said something like that, only he said I was freezing myself to death," Blue explained.

Abe raised a non-existent eyebrow up at her.

"I'll explain later, and are we done?"

"No, there is one more thing," Abe said.

"Shoot," Blue said.

"Who is the professor you called out to earlier?"

Blue looked at him with surprise, "How did you know about that?"

"I'm a telepathic; I can hear your thoughts," Abe explained.

"I know that… it's just that he said you wouldn't be able to hear him in my mind," Blue said.

"_I guess I was wrong my dear. We learn new things every day,"_ the voice said.

"Of course you were," Blue said and the voice chuckled.

Abe looked at her and she noticed his look.

"Sorry, he was just talking to me," Blue explained.

"Ah, so do you know who he is?"

"No, I don't know his name, but he did say that he was Hellboy's father," Blue said.

"Professor Broom?"

"_Yes, Abe, it is me," _the voice said to both Abe and Blue.

"But how?" Abe asked his eyes widening.

"_Blue will explain everything, just as she said she would,"_ Trevor 'Broom' Bruttenholm replied.

Abe looked at Blue and nodded. As much as he wanted answers right now, he knew Bruttenholm was right. Blue looked back at Abe and smiled.

"Alright, let's go see Hellboy now," Abe complied.

"Yes!" Blue cheered and hopped off the cot.

Broom laughed at her excitement and Abe smiled. He set a hand against her back as they left the infirmary. They walked through the hallway towards Hellboy's room.

"Oh, before we go in, I wanted to let you know there is a small surprise in your room," Abe said.

"Really? What is it?" Blue asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," Abe smiled with a twinkle in his large eyes.

"Oh c'mon!" Blue cried and Abe laughed.

They reached the round door and they stopped. Blue looked at the door.

"I was just here a second ago, and Hellboy was on the floor probably wanting to cry. And I learned something valuable about him," She said to Abe.

He looked at her with confusion.

Blue opened her mouth and before her voice came out, Abe spoke, "You'll tell me later."

Blue smiled.

"So what did you learn?" He asked.

"That behind this man, there is a heart of gold. And he cares more than he ever wanted to," Blue replied.

Abe looked at her, "You've seen more than any one of us has and that is rare."

Blue smiled and put her hands on the handle and pulled. The door opened and they went inside. They stepped into the darkness and they heard a meow. Blue looked down to see Star. She picked her up and Star rubbed her head under Blue's chin.

"_I'm glad you're all right, the big lout has been crying over you. He needed that kiss you know," _The cat said to her.

"So you did see me?"

The cat licked Blue in reply and she giggled. Blue set the cat back down on the ground. She looked over to Abe.

"You are full of surprises you know that?" Abe said.

Blue laughed and said, "I know."

"So I'll ask again, how did you know what the cat said?" Abe asked.

"Because I can shape-shift into animals, I can also hear them. It's weird, but I like it," Blue explained as her voice traveled throughout the room.

Abe nodded his understanding and they heard another voice call out.

"Blue?" Hellboy said.

"Yea?" both Blue and Abe said at the same time.

They looked at each other and smiled as Hellboy walked through his room to reach the two, Liz trailing behind him.

"You're alright," Hellboy said in surprise.

"I'm fine, Hellboy," Blue said.

"I told you Liz, she was alright. I heard you," Hellboy said.

"I know," Blue said.

Hellboy looked perplexed for a second, "Why did you kiss me, and thank me?"

"You kissed him?" Abe said in surprise.

"On the cheek, jeesh, it's not like I kissed him on the mouth. That's gross!" Blue exclaimed.

Liz laughed.

"And I kissed your _cheek_ and thanked you because you cared more for me than anyone ever did in my life," Blue said as she walked to him.

She stood in front of him and held out her right hand, "So can we start over?"

Hellboy nodded and took her hand with his stone hand and they shook.

"I'm Blue, I'm a shape-shifter, and a dreamer," Blue said.

Hellboy raised his eyebrow at that and said, "I'm Hellboy and I'm a monster."

"Red!" Liz said.

"No, not a monster, just a man," Blue repeated her phrase from earlier.

Hellboy smiled and Liz stood next to him.

"I'm Liz, and it's nice to meet you," Liz introduced herself.

"Hi," Blue smiled.

Abe walked up and joined the group.

"_My family,"_ Professor Trevor Bruttenholm said and both Abe and Blue smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks all for the reviews! I love em! Finally uploading the next one…Im going to try to continue because since I have a virus (again!) I am going to be using a different computer and it may take longer so please be patient. Thank you!

Chapter 6

"Alright now, I gotta go get my surprise!" Blue cried before she turned, jumped over a cat, and ran out of the room in excitement, leaving Abe, Liz, and Hellboy behind her.

"What surprise?" Liz asked, "It sounds like it's the first surprise she's ever gotten in her life."

"It probably is," Abe replied. "Why don't we go to the library and wait for her to get back."

"How will she know where we are?" Hellboy asked curiously.

"Oh don't worry, she has someone to let her know personally," Abe replied cryptically.

Liz and Hellboy looked at each other and then back to Abe.

"She'll explain it to us," Abe said before he turned away.

Hellboy and Liz followed Abe.

Blue ran through the hallway, swerving and ducking from the people in the way.

"Excuse me! Look out! Coming through!" Blue cried.

Few people slammed themselves against the wall, avoiding Blue. Blue skidded to a stop when she spied Manning in front of the door.

"Oh… hello Manning," Blue said.

Manning looked at her and back to the file he was holding. He flipped a page and said, "Why didn't you tell Agent Myers that you get seizures in those emails you sent?"

"Well, it wasn't important at the time because I was more concern about asking you for help and I haven't had an attack for a long while _and_ I didn't think it was going to happen again," Blue explained in a rush.

Manning looked at her in stunned silence.

"Right, well anything to do with your health or anyone else is a concern here at the BPRD, especially when you go out into the field. We wouldn't want you to have an attack and die on the spot," Manning said.

"Oh Manning, I didn't know you cared, especially after you tried to squash me with that humungous foot of yours," Blue said with a sweet smile.

Bruttenholm chuckled.

He narrowed his eyes at her and he cleared his throat. He turned away from her and walked away all the while muttering, "Another troublemaker…oi!"

Blue giggled after him and turned the doorknob on her door. She went inside and closed the door after her. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on a small package on the bed. She went over to it, picked it up, and sat down on the bed. On the package was a letter and beside the package was a frame.

_Dear Blue,_

_I have just received this package in the mail for you and had someone get the frame. I'll keep that secret of yours for however long you want, but beware that sometimes secrets have a way of blowing up in your face._

_And yes I do know what is inside this package before you ask. I'll be seeing you soon._

_Abe Sapien_

The short letter intrigued her and she set it aside. She turned the package around to the back and opened it. She peered inside to see several thin papers. She turned it over and dumped it on her hand. Blue grabbed the stuff and tossed the envelope aside.

She opened a letter and gasped as she saw childish writing on the paper. She knew instantly who it was from.

**Hi Blue!**

**I miss you already and guess what! I got a kitty! I named her Blue. I have the picture of you and me in my new room.**

**I miss you lots and lots and lots!**

**I love you too**

**Love Tammy!**

Blue laughed at the letter and held it to her chest as tears sneaked its way down her chin. She looked at the other thin paper and turned it over to reveal her and Tammy smiling. It was the picture that Grace had taken the day before.

She set the letter on top of Abe's and picked up the frame. She stood up as she opened the frame's back and put the picture inside it. She set it on top of her bedside table and angled it towards her bed so she would see it when she woke up every morning. She picked up the two letters and put them inside the drawers. She would keep them forever.

Blue looked at the doorway and smiled.

"_Where's Abe?" _Blue asked Bruttenholm.

"_How do you know he's not in Hellboy's room?_" he asked.

"_Nobody would dare stay in that room for a long period of time except for Hellboy. That place reeks of cats,"_ Blue said.

Bruttenholm laughed, "_They're in the library waiting for you to explain some things."_

Blue walked out of her room and headed for the library.

"_I'm going to have to tell them everything?"_ She asked.

"_Yes."_

"_Even Tammy?"_

"_That is up to you my dear," _Bruttenholm, replied.

Blue nodded and reached the golden doors. She took a deep breath and opened them. Three faces turned to look at her. She walked down the steps without tripping on the couch beside Abe.

"Thank you for the frame that was the best gift I've ever gotten," Blue said.

"You're welcome," Abe replied with a nod and a smile.

Hellboy and Liz sat across from them as Blue tucked her legs under her.

"So do any of you have any questions before I start to explain what I'm sure is going to be a long story?" Blue asked the occupants of the room. "Or would you rather I start from the beginning and then you ask questions?"

Abe, Liz, and Hellboy looked at each other and they all said at the same time, "From the beginning."

Blue laughed, "alright, I gotcha."

Blue pondered for a bit as she tried to figure out what to start with.

"_Why don't you start with when you first lost control?"_ Bruttenholm offered.

"Not a bad idea, I'll start there," Blue replied.

She looked to Hellboy and Liz to see them confused.

"You talk to yourself a lot kid?" Hellboy asked.

"Not when I'm talking to someone here," she said as she tapped her forehead.

Hellboy opened his mouth but Blue cut him off before he could say anything.

"You'll know what I mean. Just let me start," Blue said.

Hellboy nodded as Blue moved around on the couch.

"I was five, just the same age as Tammy, the little girl that roomed with me, when I first discovered what I could do. I was smart even though I couldn't read or write; I didn't learn how to until I was twelve," Blue started her story. "I was excited because I had something that made me different from other people and it kept me safe sometimes from my father who would beat me and do other stuff. As I got older, I learned how to control it and by the time I was twelve I knew exactly what I could do."

Blue set her feet on the floor and leaned back into the couch next to Abe.

"Tammy was born and placed into my care, so to speak. Every night I would turn into a baby kitten and slept with her. Even as a baby she loved it. Tammy and my father were the only ones who knew what I could do. Because of what I could do, I protected the other girls from him. If they did something wrong, I would take the rap for it and got beat," Blue said. "I did what I had to do as long as they felt safe, they would survive. And then about five months ago, it started to go wrong."

Blue stood up from the couch and turned to the podium where the dark stain lay on the floor. She walked over to it and stood behind it, facing the others. She put her hands on it and took a deep breath.

"It started right here, right at this spot. I went to bed one night, fell asleep, and then the next thing I knew I was standing right where I'm standing now, and looking at an old man. I had no clue what was going on. He was looking at a piece of paper, studying it when he heard a noise behind me," Blue described.

"I turned and there was a man in a mask. He had these knives or swords he held onto. I turned around to the old man and he was looking at me. He saw me… he _saw_ me," Blue gestured with her hand.

Blue looked up with tears in her eyes, "I didn't know he was going to die. He spoke… said something about a puppet without a master and someone else came in. He came from the shadows, like he was a ghost. They talked and got closer. The man had a cloak and wore sunglasses. I remember thinking, _'why would someone wear sunglasses indoors?_'"

"Rasputin," Abe whispered.

Hellboy stood up and went over to Blue with an expression of anger and pain, "are you telling me that you were when my _father_ was killed?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Blue yelled. "They talked, he put his chain or something on the podium and the next thing I knew the masked man had stabbed him!"

"I couldn't do anything! I screamed so loud. They left. They had a job to do and they were done. And... he fell. I tried to save him… I tried to tell him it would be okay. I kept screaming for help but nobody heard me. And he told me before he died… that it was okay, that he was ready to go, and then he… thanked me," Blue rambled.

"He thanked me because I was there while he died, that he wasn't alone. Then he was gone. Then the next thing I knew, I woke up to my father shaking me and Tammy scared out of her wits," Blue said softly as she sat down on the steps behind her.

"It turns out that I was screaming out loud and the whole house heard me. My father yanked me out of bed and dragged me up the steps to the attic where I was locked in for the next few days. I was so scared that night, I had a seizure," Blue said.

Silence rang through the library as the adults looked at Blue. Liz got up from her spot and sat next to Blue, putting her hands around her and giving her comfort. Hellboy still stood there and held on the podium as if it was his last lifeline. Abe followed Liz's example and sat on the other side of Blue.

Blue spoke again, "And then I heard him… I heard his voice and I knew exactly who it was. It was him, the old man who had died right here in my hands. I think what happened as he explained it, was that when he died… he became a part of me. He and I are connected."

"He's alive?" Hellboy asked.

"No. He's dead. I'm sorry. His soul is in someplace good, like Heaven I think. But a part of his soul, so small so tiny, is a part of mine. I know it sounds confusing but that is the best way I could describe it," Blue explained.

"So he's here right now with us?" Hellboy asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Blue answered.

Blue continued, "Since that night, I couldn't control what I wanted to become. I couldn't turn into a cat, a dog, or even a lion if I wanted to. My emotions controlled it, not me. Part of it is because of what happened that night, and the other part was because I was getting a new ability."

"A new ability?" Abe echoed.

"The way the professor described it was as if I was someplace else while my body was sleeping. Nobody could see me unless they were close to death. Time was normal. It was as if I was in two places at one time. I could be in my room sleeping and at the same time I could be right here watching you talk or fight or whatever," Blue described. "And you couldn't see me."

Blue stopped speaking and the others sat or stood and absorbed what had been said.

"Amazing," Abe said out loud.

Hellboy held on to the podium until it broke in half from his hands. Blue and the others jumped.

"Did you know Abe? You're a telepath… did you know?" Hellboy whispered.

Abe looked at him and nodded. Hellboy let out a gasp and with a roar he threw one half of the podium across the room. Liz stood up with Abe as Blue sat on the steps.

"And you didn't tell me? You didn't think I deserved to know that my _father_ was talking to some girl in the last five months!" Hellboy roared in anger.

At his words Blue wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her face.

"I didn't know Red! Not until today when I heard him," Abe shouted.

"You heard him?" Hellboy asked incredulously.

Abe went silent, realizing his mistake, and nodded.

"And you!" Hellboy directed his finger at Blue, "you knew too and you didn't tell me!"

Blue looked up at Hellboy and said, "I didn't know who he was until earlier. He never told me who he was, not his name or anything. He only thing he ever said was that he was a professor and that he knew people like me who could help me."

"Like hell you didn't!" Hellboy roared.

"I didn't know!" She shouted as she stood up and jumped.

Before their eyes, Blue transformed into a lion and pounced on Hellboy. Hellboy yelled as they both crashed to the floor.

"Blue!" Abe shouted.

"Red!" Liz shouted.

Blue roared in Hellboy's face. Hellboy took both his hands and pushed her off. Blue landed gracefully on the floor and growled at Hellboy. He got up from the floor and stared at her.

"You wanna play Kitty? Then let's play!" Hellboy shouted.

Blue ran for Hellboy and he hit her with his stone fist. She flew to the side, hitting a pile of books that tumbled to the side.

"Hellboy no!" Abe cried.

Blue rolled over and shook her head; the golden mane tumbled around her face. She got up on her four paws and roared. She leaped into the air.

"_Blue stop!"_ Broom shouted in her head.

Her eyes widened and instantly, while in mid-air, she transformed back to a normal girl with black hair and pale skin. Hellboy had his fist ready to hit her when he saw her go back to normal and instead he caught her in his arms.

They landed on the floor with a thud and time seemed to stand still as Abe and Liz watched. Blue lifted her head off his chest and climbed off of him. She sat on her knees as she wiped a trail of blood from her mouth. Hellboy sat up and looked at her.

"I didn't know," she whispered.

They sat and looked at each other. Hellboy nodded and stood up. He turned towards her and held out a hand which she took and he helped her up.

"I'm sorry," Hellboy said.

Blue nodded and removed her hand from his. Abe and Liz went to them. Liz went to Hellboy while Abe went to Blue.

"Are you alright?" Abe asked as he put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine," said Blue as she moved his hand off her cheek.

Blue turned away from the crowd and limped her way to the couch where she sat down. Abe followed her.

"You idiot!" Liz cried smacking her hand on Hellboy's chest.

"What!"

"Why did you attack her for?" Liz asked as she crossed her arms at her chest.

"Me! She attacked me first!" Hellboy said. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Well let's see… you could I don't know…move out of the way instead of hitting her!" Liz said.

Blue watched the two as Abe checked out her ankle. She smiled.

"_Ah…it's been awhile since I've seen those two fight,"_ Broom commented.

Abe smiled.

"Why did you stop me?" Blue asked Broom.

Liz and Hellboy stopped and looked at her. Abe continued to inspect her ankle as he knew who she was talking to.

"_Because you could've killed him,"_ Broom said.

"Me? Kill him?" Blue said pointing to Hellboy, "Ha! Like that could ever happen."

"_Why do you think you're still conscious after he hit you? With his stoned hand, might I add?" _Broom said.

Blue looked at Abe and he nodded, "The professor is right. Hellboy could hit someone with that hand and they would be out for days or… die from the impact."

"You know, that's not fair to leave us out of this mental talk you guys got going on," Hellboy said.

"I'm sorry Hellboy, Blue was talking to your father," Abe said.

Hellboy looked at Blue and he sat next to her.

"So you can really talk to him?" Hellboy asked.

Blue nodded, "He stopped me from attacking you cause he was afraid I could kill you."

Hellboy started laughing, "Her? Ha!"

Broom sighed.

"She's a little thing! How can she kill me? With her roar?" Hellboy continued to laugh.

"Excuse me? You do realize I turned into a full-grown lion, knocked you to the ground flat on your back, and like he said, stayed conscious after you hit me with that hand?" Blue said as she pointed to his stoned hand.

Hellboy stopped laughing and looked at Blue.

"Okay, but still!" Hellboy said before he started laughing again.

Blue looked at Liz and Abe, who both had a smile on their face.

"Alright," Blue said to them, "What animal is he most afraid of?"

Liz grinned even wider, bent down to Blue's level, and whispered into her ear.

"He's afraid of something that is his size?" Blue asked, "I figured it would be something small, like a mouse."

"Yup," Liz answered with a laugh.

"Alright, back up," Blue said as she stood up from the couch.

Both Abe and Liz stepped back while Hellboy was still laughing. Blue closed her eyes and as they watched, black fur sprouted all over her body, her nose turned pink, and her ears popped out of the top of her head.

"Wow…," Liz said.

Blue landed on her four paws and roared. Hellboy looked at her and froze. He stood up slowly and took a few steps back. Blue followed him with her own few steps.

"You better run Red," Liz advised him.

And Hellboy ran out of the room. Blue as s big black bear, giggled and it came out as a small growl, ran after him. Liz and Abe followed them and stepped into the hallway to see Blue jump on his back. They fell to the ground and Hellboy twisted his body to wrap his arm around her and they wrestled on the floor as people around them watched in fascination.

"What's going on here?" Manning said coming up behind Liz and Abe.

"Oh, it's just Blue and Hellboy playing around," Liz said.

"And Blue is?" Manning asked as his face paled at the sight of the black body.

"The bear," Abe said.

"Right…of course…how silly of me," Manning said before he turned and left.

Liz and Abe laughed as they watched Manning leave. They turned back to see Hellboy walking back towards them with Blue beside him, still as a bear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few days had passed by since the event in the library. Hellboy had long forgiven Abe for not telling him of who the voice is despite him only knowing about it for a few hours. Today was going to be a bit of a different day for Blue since all she had done is talked with her new teammates, looked through the library at the different books, and simply made new friends with some of the suits. It didn't matter that Blue was a freak of nature; she had an out-going personality that few liked except for Manning who still considered her a troublemaker.

Blue stood in front of the mirror in her room looking at herself, dressed up in her black-one piece suit she had found. She turned around and looked at her body. She nodded her head as she agreed with herself that it fit well.

"_I look good don't I?" _She thought to herself.

"_Oh dear, I'm in the mind of a teenage girl…,"_ Broom replied to her rhetorical question.

Blue giggled. "_Would you rather be in my mind or Hellboy's? Who knows what goes through that mind of his."_

"_Oh… perhaps you're right,"_ Broom mused.

Blue giggled again as s knock resounded on the door. Blue turned and opened the door to reveal Myers.

"Hello, Myers," Blue said.

"Hi, Blue. You ready to go?" Myers said.

Blue nodded and shut the door behind her. Myers led the way through the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Blue asked.

"We're going to a specialized gym where you can practice your abilities," Myers responded.

"How do I practice being a shape-shifter? I change into animals; I don't light myself on fire like Liz can," Blue said.

"You'd be surprised at what you can do," Myers said.

Blue nodded with a sigh. They reached the door to the gym and Myers opened it. Blue followed Myers in and her eyes widened at the sight. She walked and turned in a circle as she looked around. Off in one area, there was a large machine-like thing that you can run on as it moves. In the other area, there is a large space for those to practice fighting skills and such.

"Wow…," Blue whispered. "How can you guys afford this?"

Myers shrugged his shoulders. "We're the government… we're probably richer than the President."

Blue laughed. As she turned back to the entrance, Hellboy, Abe, and Liz came walking in together.

Blue clapped her hands together and asked, "So what am I doing here?"

"You," Abe said, "are going to practice your shape-shifting and get your control back."

"That's what Myers said," Blue sighed. "And how do you even practice shape-shifting?"

"Well, how did you learn to control it when you were younger?" Liz asked.

"I just thought of the animal that I wanted to be and 'poof' I was it," Blue said.

Abe stood beside her, "and that is exactly what you did with the bear."

"Alright, then what about the emotions? How do I control that?"

"It's hard to control your emotions, but you learn to use it and guide it towards what you want to be. I know, I've been in that position before," Liz said.

Abe looked at Liz then back to Blue, walking around her. "What were you feeling when you turned into the lion?"

"Well I was angry and annoyed," Blue said as Hellboy snickered.

"Good. Use that feeling to guide you to whatever animal you want to be. Use fear, happiness, anger, and whatever emotion you have to fuel your ability. Now go over there to that mat and try it," Abe said pointing to the empty space.

Blue looked over to where he was pointing and walked over to the center. "Okay, now what?" She asked.

Abe sighed, "Hellboy go and stand over there please."

Hellboy joined Blue on the mat. He was smoking his cigar as he blew out a small ring of smoke. Blue coughed.

"You know those things will kill you, right?" Blue said as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"So?" Hellboy said.

"Whatever, see if I care when you fall down dead right now."

"Ha, nothing can kill me," Hellboy said.

"Oh… well except me right?" Blue said with a smirk.

Hellboy looked at her and simply blew the smoke in her face to which Blue responded by sticking her tongue out.

"My god, you two act like children when you're around each other," Liz noted.

Hellboy and Blue looked at each other and shrugged as Myers sniggered.

"Alright, Hellboy I want you to take a few steps back and Blue, I want you to look at him and think back to before you turned into a lion. Focus on the feeling you get from him," Abe advised.

Hellboy stepped back and Blue turned to look at him. She watched him smoke as she thought back to the day in the library. She squeezed her fists as she closed her eyes and remembered the anger and the urge of attacking him. As they watched, her black hair turned into a golden mane and whiskers sprouted. Her hands and feet became paws as her spine arched and she landed on all fours. She opened her eyes and bared her teeth at Hellboy.

"Whoa Kitty, I haven't done anything," Hellboy said.

She bent her body down into the position where she was ready to strike. Abe quickly stood in front of Hellboy and pointed a finger at her.

"Blue… come back to us. You're not a lion, you're a girl," Abe said.

Blue stood up on her four paws and walked towards Abe. She sniffed his body and sat back.

"_Abe?" _

"Blue?"

"_Ha ha! I did it!"_ Blue cried as she shook her body.

"Amazing," Abe said as he moved to the side.

"What is?" Liz asked as she watched Blue chase her tail.

"She had no control. She aimed for Hellboy; she thought of herself as a lion and had no clue she was human. Until I reminded her of whom she was," Abe explained.

They watched as Blue chased her tail more and then stop. She walked over to the trio and lifted herself to a standing position by putting her front paws on Hellboy's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Hellboy asked.

Blue licked her tongue out and licked the side of his face.

"Oh gross!" Hellboy cried as he turned his head away. The others laughed.

"_Stop smoking Hellboy! It doesn't matter if it can't kill you; it's still bad for you,'_ Blue chided.

Hellboy turned his head back to Blue with his eyes wide.

"Holy shi…," Hellboy said, amazed. "Did you hear that? She just talked to me!"

Blue cocked her head and pushed herself off of Hellboy. She turned around in a circle and sat back on her haunches. They watched as she changed back into Blue the human.

"You heard me?" Blue asked.

"Hell yea! You just told me to stop smoking," Hellboy said.

Blue looked to Abe for an explanation.

"Strange… I've never heard of a shape-shifter being able to talk to us in animal form," Abe said. "Perhaps you have some form of latent telepathic ability."

"Whatever it is, it is a great way to communicate in the field," Myers commented.

"It definitely is. Alright let's continue," Abe said.

"Actually, I think I've got it down now… just tell me what animal you want ad let's see if I can do it," Blue said.

Off of Abe's look, Blue continued. "Oh please? Can we just try it?"

"Fine," Abe said, relenting.

"Yes! Okay Liz…favorite animal?" Blue asked.

"Monkey," both Liz and Hellboy said at the same time.

Blue looked at them amused. She closed her eyes and thought of a monkey. Almost instantly, she shrank and her arms elongated. She turned into a monkey right before their very eyes.

"_It worked!"_ Blue said.

She changed back to a normal person.

"Myers! Your turn," Blue said.

"Tiger," he responded.

Blue nodded and without even closing her eyes, she transformed into a large tiger with a long tail that swished back and forth. She changed back with a huge smile on her face.

She turned to Abe, "Oh I would ask you Abe, but I bet its some kind of fish…. Am I right?"

Abe nodded with a smile.

"Just a pity there's no water here and I can't swim," Blue said.

"Can't swim?" Hellboy echoed.

"Never been out of the house before remember?" Blue said. "Now Hellboy, what animal do you like? Oh wait… it's a cat isn't it?"

Hellboy nodded and Blue changed into an exact likeness of Star. Then she switched back.

"I did it! Ha! I got control now!" Blue exclaimed.

"Just because you have control now, doesn't mean your emotions can't take it back," Liz said.

Blue nodded, "Now what?"

"Well, since it looks like you got your ability under control, let's try a little bit of combat," Abe said.

"Combat? You mean fighting?" Blue asked.

"Exactly, but I want to see you use your ability as well," Abe said.

"But I don't know how to fight."

"That's okay. That is what we are here for. Now Hellboy if you please," Abe said towards Hellboy.

Blue looked over to Hellboy to see him smile. He threw his cigar to the side and ran towards her.

"Oh heh, wait!" Blue cried as she ducked.

Blue shrank into a mouse and Hellboy ran over her. She changed back as Hellboy skidded to a stop.

"Miss me," Blue said with a smile.

Hellboy growled and ran at her. She turned and ran towards the wall. With a quick idea, she put a foot on the wall and flipped herself over Hellboy. While in mid-air she transformed into the lion again and Hellboy hit the wall. He turned and she ran at him. He moved out of the way and Blue transformed into an eagle before she slammed into the wall.

She flew up into the air and around the room. She laughed as she felt the air brush by her. Everybody was amazed as they watched her. Blue stopped and looked down towards Hellboy. And then she pressed her wings against her body and flew straight at him.

Hellboy smiled and grabbed her body as she got closer to him. She screeched and wriggled her body.

"I win," Hellboy said.

"_I don't think so_," Blue said.

She shrank until she was small as a bug. Hellboy looked between his hands in confusion as she disappeared. Blue skittered between his legs and stopped behind him. She grew into a large bear once again and stood behind Hellboy. He looked at the shadow as it grew. He turned around and took a step back.

"A bear? Again? Really?" Hellboy asked.

Blue nodded and put her front paws on the floor.

"_Ready to quit?"_ Blue asked.

"Oh, Hell no!" Hellboy cried as he rushed at her.

She stood up and he crashed into her. They landed on the floor and Blue twisted so Hellboy's back was facing the ground. He tucked his legs under her and pushed. Blue flew across the air, hit the wall, and landed on the floor.

A shriek rang out through the room. All except Blue turned to look in the doorway. Blue transformed back to normal and stood up against the wall.

"Manning, you're a man, can you at least try not to scream like a girl?" Blue said next to Manning from where she stood.

Hellboy laughed as Manning's face grew red. Blue leaned against the wall as Manning stepped further into the gym. An unknown man followed him in. Hellboy and the others went to Blue.

"You alright?" Hellboy asked and Blue nodded.

She pushed herself off the wall and stood next to him. Hellboy looked at Manning.

"Who's this? Another agent?"

"Yes. This is Chet, and he's just joining us today," Manning answered Hellboy.

Hellboy scoffed, "I don't need another agent."

"It's not for you, it's for Blue," Manning smiled.

"For me? No thanks, I'd much rather have Myers," Blue said.

"Myers has Hellboy assigned to him, and Chet here is assigned to you," Manning said.

She looked at Chet as he looked at her. Her stomach twisted as they looked at each other.

"_Don't trust him,"_ Broom said.

"_No problem,"_ Blue replied.

Just then a siren let out a screech and lights flashed..

"Time to go. Chet, get acquainted with Blue, you're her babysitter now," Manning said.

They left as Hellboy patted her back. Chet and Blue were alone now.

"It doesn't matter what he says, I ain't gonna be your babysitter, freak," Chet said.

"Good to know, I don't want you to be," Blue said.

She moved to leave the room but before she could, Chet grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Blue winced.

He squeezed her arm and she gasped.

"Just because I'm not your babysitter doesn't mean you don't get to be told what to do," Chet said.

"Nobody tells me what to do, and that includes you," Blue said.

Quick as a flash, Chet hit her with his other hand and her face whipped to the side. She held onto her heated cheek. She looked back to Chet.

"Watch what you say, freak," Chet said before he let her go and left the room.

Blue stood rooted to her spot.

"_Are you alright?"_ Broom asked with concern.

"_I'm fine,"_ Blue replied.

"_You need to tell Manning,"_ Broom said.

"_Why should I? They seem to share the same view of us as freaks. And besides, if I can kill Hellboy, then I should be able to handle one man, can I?"_

"_Perhaps so, but I advise you to be careful," _Broom cautioned.

"_I will… I promise."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This means a voice spoken through a speakerphone.**_

Chapter 8

After he left, Blue stood there rubbing her already reddening check that Chet hit. She decided to just go to the Library instead of moping about the man and her pain in her room. She was already used to the abuse; she just hadn't thought that she would be abused in a new place that she had already deemed her home. She left the room and turned towards the library. She opened the great big doors where she had first gotten in as a little mouse. Letting the doors close behind her, she walked past the four books that Abe read while in his watery abode. Passing the couches, she stood in front of the books that held information and mystical stories.

"_I wonder if there are any books about my powers,"_ Blue mused.

"_As I recall, there are several that you can certainly look through,"_ Broom replied.

"Thanks for the tip," Blue said out loud with a smile.

"_No problem," _Broom lightly laughed.

Blue looked closer to the titles of the books. Among them were: _Strange and Mythical Creatures, Mind Reading at its' Core, _and _Shape shifters._ The last had caught her attention. She pulled it out and settled on one of the couches. Quickly, she was absorbed into the books and blocked out the outside world.

Much later, she spoke out loud with a question, "This book says I can change into any type of animals, does that mean mythical creatures as well since animals are creatures too?"

"_A very good question, my dear. You are right at assuming that animals are creatures, I would assume as well that y-" _Broom said before the clatter of noise outside the doors erupted.

The doors opened to reveal Hellboy, Abe, and Liz. They all came in into the room. Abe continued on up the spiral stairs so that he may go into his watery domain.

"So how did it go?" Blue asked.

"Don't ask," Hellboy grumbled.

Blue looked to Liz.

"We found him, but it got away before we could kill it," Liz explained.

"How come?" Blue asked as she got up from the couch to return the book and picked out another; _Strange and Mythical Creatures._

"Actually, I'm not sure," Liz said as she looked at Hellboy who shrugged and sat down on the couch while lighting a cigar. "It took one look at us and just ran."

"Isn't that normal?" Blue asked.

"_**Quite the opposite, they tend to fight us**_," Abe spoke from his tank through the speakerphone.

Blue looked at Abe as she sat down next to Hellboy, her feet propped against his body.

"He was probably scared of you then," she commented as she opened the book.

The adults looked at her as she flipped a page.

"What'd ya mean?" Hellboy asked.

Blue looked up at them and with a finger holding her spot, she closed the book, "Okay, well first how do you kill this creature?"

"_**According to a book I read, it was deemed to be fire**_," Abe replied.

"Then there's your answer. It doesn't take a genius to know," Blue said.

"I'm still not catching on," Liz said.

Blue sighed, "Isn't your worst fear usually something that can kill you? Liz, you can generate _fire_."

Realization suddenly dawned on all of them apart from Blue.

"_**Oh, I should have known. He was not afraid of us, he was afraid of Liz,**_" Abe conceded.

"Exactly," Blue said as she opened her book back up.

"_**I must go tell Manning of this new development. Perhaps now we can devise a way to trap and stop the creature,**_" Abe said before he floated up and left his tank. Moments later, he came down the spiral stairs fully dry and snapping his breathing apparatus on.

"I'll come with you, Abe," Liz said. "HB?"

"I'll stay with Blue. Ain't interested in seeing that sap right now," Hellboy said.

Blue snickered at his term for Manning as she flipped another page. The two left the library and silence descended.

"So…what are you reading?" Hellboy asked.

Blue lifted the book up for him to read the title.

"Mythical creatures eh?" Hellboy said. "Anything interesting?"

Blue looked at him and put the book in her lap.

"Actually yea, what do you know about Phoenixes?" Blue asked.

"A Phoenix?"

Blue nodded as she showed him the book with the page on Phoenixes. Hellboy read the information.

"Well, all I know is that they are a myth. A bird that could live for a long time and be reborn in ashes. You'd have to ask Abe or Pop too for more info," Hellboy explained his knowledge. "Why'd you a-"

A siren blared suddenly, cutting off Hellboy's question.

"Gotta go, kid," Hellboy said quickly before he jumped off the couch and left the room.

"_Professor, if I could turn into a mythical creature…" _Blue trailed off, hoping Broom caught onto her train of thought.

"_Then I daresay it would work. Now go, quickly, before they leave,"_ Broom replied.

Blue smiled and set the book down as she got up. She ran to the door and opened it to reveal Chet.

"Where do you think you're going freak?" He demanded.

"I'm going to help them. I know how to stop the creature," Blue said as she brushed by him.

Chet grabbed her arm roughly, "I don't care if you can sing opera you are not going anywhere."

She wretched her arm out of his tight grip and spoke, "Yes I am. I'm going and there is nothing you can do about it."

She turned quickly and ran. She passed the other suits in the hallway before she reached the garage-like area where the truck was. But as she entered the garage, the truck was leaving.

"Wait!" She cried out loud.

She ran after it and as she ran, her features changed. She developed fur that grew over her skin. Her nose and mouth became a snout as her legs and arms shrunk. Her ears elongated. She bent down and her arms, now legs, clambered against the asphalt. A tail swung out behind her, swishing as she ran on fours. Blue had become a dog.

After a few miles, the truck finally stopped and she hid behind a tree close-by. She transformed back into a human as she panted.

"_Remind me to never do that again,_" Blue thought.

"_I have to say you did quite well,"_ Broom replied, "_for someone who just re-gained control."_

"_Thanks…I think," _Blue said.

Broom smiled in her mind as she looked at her surroundings. The truck was parked in front of an old broken down building, and moss filled trees lined the property. She looked back and watched as the team stepped out of the truck. Blue quickly shrunk to a cat and scampered towards the building. As she reached the building, she found different ways to get into it and she used it by jumping and climbing onto trees and ledges before she finally landed on the roof. She walked around until she found a hole she could sneak through. Not bothering to change animal form, she just simply squeezed through effortlessly until she landed on the floor of a hallway. Her keen ears heard the voice of Abe.

"Alright, now do we remember the plan?" Abe asked his teammates below Blue.

Blue became normal as she watched them between the banisters. A loud crack resounded and Blue jumped. The creature they hunted appeared out of nowhere and guns were raised.

"You can't get me!" The creature hissed as he disappeared.

"Seems like he got a whole lot braver than the last time," Hellboy said as they looked around.

Blue quietly climbed on top of the banister and held onto the pole as she stood. Another crack came about and Blue turned her head just as hands pushed her back. She let out a startled yell as she fell forwards. She transformed in mid-air into what was becoming her favorite form. She landed on all paws as her mane flicked around her face. She brought her head up towards the creature and roared at him in anger.

"What the hell?" Hellboy yelled as he brought his gun at the lion in defense.

"Don't!" Abe cried as he put his hand on Hellboy's arm. "It's Blue."

The creature disappeared as she looked at them.

"Blue? What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"_I'm helping,"_ Blue replied as her tail swished.

"I'm glad you want to help, but y-" Liz said.

"_I know what I'm doing. You need me,"_ Blue insisted.

"Alright, you can help, but you have to do as I say, do you understand?" Abe asked as he pointed a finger at her to which Blue nodded.

Suddenly Blue tensed, and the others noticed. Blue growled as her tail slowed. The others became alert and raised their gun. Blue crouched low to the ground. A crack resounded and she pounced. A cry from the creature came as Blue dug her large nails into his stubby shoulders and slammed him against the ground.

She growled as the creature raked his nails against her shoulders.

"You can't kill me!" The creature shouted.

"_But she can,"_ Blue said as she transformed before their eyes. She became something out of the norm as fur changed to feathers and arms became wings. She squawked at him as the creature's eyes widened.

Hellboy instantly recognized her new form and turned to Liz.

"Get ready darling," Hellboy said.

"For what?" Liz asked.

Hellboy gestured towards the trapped creature and both Liz and Abe realized what he meant. Liz shook her head.

"No," Abe said.

"No, I can't do that! Not with Blue in the way," Liz cried out.

"You can, trust me, she will be fine," Hellboy said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Red…" Abe said.

Hellboy gave him a look. "Trust me."

A squawk caught their attention and Liz raised her arms. Hellboy and Abe took a step back.

"Blue?" Liz called out.

Blue turned her small head around at her and she nodded.

"_Do it. Now!"_

At her words, Liz ignited and blue fire encased her hands and quickly enveloped her entire body. The creature screamed with fear as he realized what was to happen. His scream became louder as fire streamed at them. Blue screamed inside her head as the pain rushed at her. Tears trickled down her beak as she felt her flesh burn. Then they burst into ashes.


	9. Chapter 9

While you are reading this, beware that while this may look like a good ending to the story, it is not yet finished. I still have to torture my Blue one more time to extend the story and end it on a good note. Let me know what you think.

The Rating will change for the last half of this chapter for the violence shown here. I'm switching it to M to be super safe. (Please understand that I do not support any type of abuse. Felt like I had to say that out loud.)

Chapter 9

Silence descended as the roar of the fire ceased. All three stood stunned as they looked at the pile of ashes.

Suddenly, Liz's voice screeched.

"What the hell did you have me do! I just killed her!" Liz shouted as she hit Hellboy.

Hellboy grabbed her arms, as he spoke, "You didn't kill her She's fine!"

"Fine! How can she be fine if she's dead!"

"Because she's not dead!" Hellboy shouted back.

"She just burned to death Hellboy," Liz whispered as tears fell.

"She may have burned, but she's not dead."

Abe walked over and kneeled down in front of the pile. His hand hovered above it, but he refused to touch. Instead he brought it back and set it on his knee. He was in shock. He couldn't believe she was gone. This young girl who came into their lives so quickly, left them. He sat there in silence as he stared at the pile. He blinked his large eyes as the ashes shifted. Abe looked closer and his eyes widened as something was happening. He pushed himself up and walked backwards slowly.

"Guys," he whispered.

Liz and Hellboy looked at him as they heard his low voice and they followed his eyesight. The ashes shifted, as it seemed to build. Particles rolled down to the hard floor. It grew and grew and grew until it became an unrecognizable shape standing before them. It stood for a moment, the ashes not moving before it suddenly fell to reveal Blue.

They looked at her not believing what they were seeing. She looked at them and waited for a response.

"Hi," she said with a wave.

The simple word sparked action as Liz screeched and ran towards her. Hellboy stood next to a speechless Abe as they watched the girls hug each other.

"She became a Phoenix," Hellboy said.

"How did you know?" Abe asked without taking his eyes off of them.

"She was reading a book on mythical creatures and she asked me about it," Hellboy explained. "I recognized a picture."

Abe looked at him and shook his head with a grin.

"What?" Hellboy asked him.

"He just thinks its funny that you actually read a book," Blue joined in as she and Liz walked up to them.

"I can read! I can be smart when I want to be," Hellboy defended himself.

Blue laughed. Abe touched her shoulder and she looked at him.

"I'm fine, got all my parts-four limbs, a head, ten toes and fingers," Blue said before he could even inquire about her health.

"And the professor?" Abe asked.

"_Still here. She cannot get rid of me that easily,_" Broom answered as Blue nodded her reassurance.

Abe smiled, "Then why don't we get out of here?"

Blue nodded. Abe swung his arm over her shoulder as Hellboy wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. They walked out of the building together.

**Two Days Later**

Blue sat alone in the library reading one of the books she had pulled out from the bookshelf. But as much as she wanted to read, she couldn't focus on the words. She had a feeling that something was going to go wrong ever since she saw the look on Chet when she came back from her first "official" mission. She had seen that same look on her father before countless of times. A look of pure rage that bubbled just under the surface and only someone who had been abused could recognize it.

She closed the book and threw it on the couch as she stood up and paced across the floor. Back and forth she went not pausing once.

"_My dear, what is the matter?"_

"_He's coming, I can feel it,"_ Blue responded wordlessly.

"_Chet?"_

"_Guess you're not the only one who recognized that look,"_ Blue said.

"_Perhaps now is the time to tell the others?"_

Blue shook her head, "_No, I can't. It's harder to tell someone when you haven't escaped like I did with my father. Besides, they're too busy with the meeting bout what happened. I can't bother them."_

"_If I were alive, I would not care,"_ Broom gently said.

"_I know, but you're not alive. Just a being stuck in my head."_

Broom stayed silent.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way,"_ Blue apologized.

"_No, it's okay. You're right, I'm not alive, but I am h-" _Broom said before the door opened.

Blue stopped her pacing and turned slowly to see Chet closing the door and locking it. Fear churned in her gut, as she knew what was going to happen. Chet's face was emotionless as he walked down the steps towards her. He stood in front of her. She swallowed thickly as she waited for the first move. Quick as lighting, he raised his hand and swung it towards her cheek. Blue's head whipped to the side as she fell to the carpeted ground.

She covered her burning cheek as he bent down and grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her up. She let out a low cry as his hand gripped her arm tightly enough to leave a bruise. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Who do you think you are to defy me?" Chet growled.

Blue said nothing as he looked at her. He squeezed her arm and she let out a whimper.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson here about defying your superior," Chet said as he grabbed her other arm and shook her.

"What lesson should that be?" Blue whispered. "Being hit and kicked by someone is no big deal. I've got plenty of scars thanks to my father."

"Well I'm about to add one more to the list," Chet said. "I'm not going to be hitting or kicking. I've read your file. You can't swim."

Blue's eyes widened at the implication and she struggled. He shook her again and pulled her towards the spiral stairs that led to Abe's abode.

"No! Please don't," Blue pleaded.

"Shut up," Chet growled.

He pulled her onto the stairs and Blue desperately tried to stop him by planting her feet against the steps. He yanked her hard and her knees hit the edges. She let out a painful cry as he pulled her along.

"_Professor!"_

"_I am here,"_ Broom reassured her.

"_Call for Abe, please."_

"_I cannot, he is too far away."_

"_ABE!"_ Blue screamed in her head but she received no reply. Abe was too far away to hear her cry.

They reached the top of the steps and Chet threw her onto the floor. He went over to the closed entrance of the tank and opened it. Blue saw the water and she scrambled away on her hands and knees. Chet turned and saw her. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her towards him.

"No!"

"Get over here you freak!"

Blue kicked him but Chet was stronger and he pulled her up by her midsection and brought her over to the opening. She struggled as hard as she could but her efforts were fruitless as he threw her. Cold water met her with a shock as she went in. Chet closed the opening as soon as she was in and left the room. He went down the stairs and stood in front of the tank. He watched her as she flailed. He gave her a smile and turned to leave the room.

Blue kicked as she sank to the bottom. Her movements propelled her towards the glass and she hit it with a muffled thud. Her lungs burned with pressure, as she couldn't draw in a breath. She formed her hands into fists and banged against the glass. She watched Chet leave the room and she let out a bubbly scream.

"_Professor!"_

"_Change quickly!"_

"_I can't!"_

"_Blue!"_

"_ABE!"_ She called out loud one last time before she gave up and drew in a breath. Darkness slowly overtook her as water filled her lungs.

Blue closed her eyes as she succumbed to it. Her body floated slowly towards the bottom.


	10. Chapter 10

The second half of the other chapter really gave me a creepy feeling as I wrote it, but it was important because I just could not bring in a character and not do anything about him especially after the 8th chapter, where Chet hit Blue, and end the story. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and the entire story as you read this.

_**Dream scene/Astral Scene**_

Chapter 10

_**One second Blue was in the tank swallowing water against her will, and the next she was standing outside of said tank. She could see herself floating in the water, slowly falling towards the bottom. Blue was confused.**_

"_**Am I dead?" She thought.**_

"_**No you are not, but if you do not go and get help, you will be," Professor Broom replied to her thought out loud.**_

_**Blue turned quickly at his voice. He stood there holding his cane in front of him. **_

"_**What just happened?" Blue asked.**_

"_**You forget your new ability?" He asked her.**_

_**Blue thought for a second and her eyes widened.**_

"_**Ah, you remember now. Perhaps you better go before you join me," Broom said as he pointed to the door with his cane.**_

_**As soon as she understood what he meant, she sprinted towards the door. She didn't stop at all as she passed through it effortlessly. She left Broom behind as she did. He stood in front of the glass and watched her body.**_

"_**Hurry, my dear," He whispered.**_

_**Blue ran through the hallway, ignoring those who could not see her. She even passed Chet who was smiling and thinking he succeeded. That smile gave her more reason to find Abe. She wasn't going to let him win.**_

_**Finally she reached her destination and passed through the closed door. She stopped suddenly as she surveyed the room.**_

"_**And how is it that Blue managed to follow us to the house?" Agent Manning asked.**_

_**Blue turned as she heard Abe's voice. She ignored what he was saying and focused instead on catching his attention. She stood next to him as he sat.**_

"_**Abe," Blue called out.**_

_**Abe gave no indication that he had heard her. **_

"_**Damn it!" She cried with frustration. **_

_**She took a deep breath and tried again, this time screaming his name as loud as she could. Abe cocked his head as if he heard something.**_

"_**Come on! I know you heard me!" Blue muttered. **_

_**Suddenly she knew something was wrong. Her breath shorted. She placed a hand on her chest trying to breathe normally. She realized her subconscious was drowning just as her body was. **_

"_**Abe," she gasped out.**_

_**She touched his hand and Abe looked at her. **_

"_**Blue?"**_

_**The others, Hellboy, Manning, and Liz, looked at Abe.**_

"_**You can see me?"**_

"_**I can, what's wrong?" Abe replied.**_

"_**Abe?" Hellboy asked.**_

_**But Abe brought up a hand to signal him to quiet. **_

"_**Tell me," Abe told Blue.**_

"_**I-I can't bre-" Blue couldn't speak as her lungs tried to gather more air.**_

"_**Blue?" Abe asked.**_

_**Blue let out a strangled scream as she realized she couldn't tell him that she needed help. She let go of his hand and fell to the ground. Abe instantly stood up. Despite the connection being physically severed, he could still see her. When she took notice of that, she crawled on her hands and knees towards the white board and tried to stand up. She picked up a black marker and pulled the cap off.**_

_**As Abe watched, Blue wrote something on the board. In reality, the others watched as a marker floated in air. Her hand shook as she wrote each letter, hoping he understood her.**_

_**H-e-l-p-D-r-o-w-n-i**_

_**The marker fell out of her hand as her body weakened. The letter 'I' trailed off into a crooked line as she lost conscious. Her body disappeared before Abe's eyes.**_

"_**Blue!"**_

"Abe! What the hell is going on here?" Hellboy asked as he watched the marker fall to the ground.

"I'm not sure, hold on a second," Abe said as he went to stand in front of the board. As soon as he figured out the words on the board he ran.

"Abe!" Liz hollered to Abe.

He ignored her as he slammed opened the door and headed for the library. He knew exactly where she was. The others followed him at a run with confusion marking their faces. Agents watched them run as they passed by. John joined in when he realized something was wrong. Abe slammed against the door to the library finding it locked.

"Come on! Damn it!" Abe yelled as he tried to open it.

The others knew something was wrong as they heard him swear. Abe never swore. Hellboy pushed Abe to the side and raised his stone fist. Since he knew they could afford to fix the door, he slammed it down against the lock breaking it. The door swung open and Abe ran in. He headed towards the tank and put his hands on it.

"Blue!" He yelled when he noticed her in the water.

He pushed himself off the glass and ran up the stairs. The others gasped as they realized what was going on. Abe jumped into the water and swam towards her. He grabbed her and pulled her up towards the opening. He got out of the water and picked her up. Abe brought her back to the others and set her on the ground.

Hellboy and Liz joined the two as Abe laid her down. Abe brushed Blue's damp hair out of the way and tilted her head back.

"Liz, you have to do it, I don't have the lungs that you have," Abe said to the woman.

Liz nodded and put her mouth against the younger girl's blue tinged mouth. Abe did the compressions as Liz gave her air. They refused to stop as minutes went by. Other agents including Chet had joined in and crowded the library.

"Come on, Blue, you can do it," Hellboy whispered as he held her limp hand.

"What the hell happened here?" Manning demanded.

"I'm not sure sir, she was supposed to meet me in the gym for her training," Chet lied.

Suddenly sounds of coughing interrupted Manning and Chet. Abe quickly turned Blue over as she threw the rest of the water up.

"Good girl," Abe whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back.

As soon as she was done coughing, he pulled her into his arms. His fingers went over her cheek. Blue looked at him then at the other two that sat by her.

"You heard me?" Blue asked.

"I did," Abe said, giving her a smile. "You scared me there for a second."

Abe pulled her closer to him as he held tighter onto her, giving her a hug. She wrapped her arms around his and her eyes traveled over to the other people. As soon as she saw Chet, she growled low in her throat. Chet saw the flash of gold in her eyes and took a step back. Abe heard the growl and looked at her.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Blue shouted as she pushed Abe down and stood up.

Chet screamed and tripped over his own feet and fell backwards onto the steps. Blue changed into a Lion and roared at him. The other agents screamed and ran from the room. John stood in front of the whimpering Chet. Blue crouched and jumped.

"Blue!" Abe yelled.

Hellboy quickly stood up and grabbed Blue around her midsection. He pushed her forward and they both crashed to the ground. Instantly, Blue reverted back to normal.

"Blue?" Hellboy whispered as Liz and Abe joined him.

Blue didn't answer as she simply just stared. Her eyes glassed over and her body started to shake.

"She's having her seizure!" Abe cried out as he grabbed her arm and shoulder.

John held down her feet as Hellboy had her midsection and Liz had the other arm and shoulder. Chet tried to sneak off as this occurred, but Manning, being a smart person, caught on and grabbed him.

"Sit down," he demanded.

Chet complied and sat back down as Manning crossed his arms. Slowly Blue came out of her seizure, and her body stopped shaking. The others let her go and Abe bent over her.

"Blue?" He called her name.

She gave no answer as she stared towards the ceiling. Abe patted her cheek trying to get her attention.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I don't know, I need to get in there," Abe said as he pulled off a glove with his teeth.

"In there?" Hellboy asked. "You mean her brain?"

"It is the only way I can figure out what's wrong," Abe explained. "Hold this."

Hellboy took the glove Abe offered.

"Blue," Abe whispered. "I'm going to go inside your brain. Okay?"

No answer came. Abe sighed a bit and maneuvered his body so she lay in his lap with his arm under her head.

"Here we go," Abe said as he put his webbed hand on her cheek.

He closed his large eyes and dived into her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

I am not sure if I ever mentioned her age in this story and age is important for this chapter. So for now, she is 18. I don't also think I ever mention Tammy's age either, so she is around 5 here. If I did mention it somewhere, please let me know and I will fix it. Rating will vary so I will put this chapter between K+ to M because of somewhat explicit scenes. You have been warned!

_**Dream scene/"Mind Meld"**_

Chapter 11

_**Abe opened his eyes as he stood in a darkened hallway. He looked around for Blue. **_

"_**Blue," he called out hoping to hear a response back.**_

_**But instead of Blue's voice, he heard the Professor.**_

"_**Hello, Abe," Broom said.**_

_**Abe turned around and saw his old friend. He smiled wide; he never thought he would get the chance to see him again.**_

"_**Professor?" Abe asked.**_

"_**Yes, it is I. You are here for Blue," Broom replied with a smile.**_

"_**Yes, where is she?" **_

_**Broom's smile faded, "She's here, but she is hiding."**_

"_**Hiding? Why would she be hiding?"**_

"_**Because she is afraid," Broom answered. "She pulled into herself."**_

"_**I am not quite sure what you mean professor," Abe said.**_

"_**Basically, it means her mind has left her body. It is her way of coping with everything that has happened. It is up to you to go to her and bring her back," Broom explained.**_

"_**Okay, I understand. Where is she?" Abe asked once again.**_

"_**I will lead you to her, but in order for me to do that you have to understand her life and the important moments to see what made her into who she is now."**_

_**Abe nodded, understanding what Broom is trying to say.**_

"_**Abe, she trusts you with her life, otherwise you would not be here right now," Broom continued.**_

"_**I think I understand," Abe said. "Are you here to guide me?"**_

_**Broom smiled, "Yes."**_

_**He went over to stand next to Abe. He put his hand on Abe's shoulder and turned him around. **_

"_**Think of this hallway as her life, each door containing her most important memories that defined her," Broom said as he guided him along.**_

"_**Am I to see all of her memories?" Abe asked.**_

"_**No, only those that are deemed important, the ones that changed her life," Broom answered. "Her mother died when she was born, and her father took control. He hated her because she died, and when Blue's abilities developed, everything became worse."**_

_**He stopped in front of a door. **_

"_**What you see here today is something you have to keep to yourself. Blue will tell the others when she is ready," Broom said. "Please remember this is a memory and you cannot interfere, no matter how much you want to."**_

_**Abe nodded and Broom opened the door. They both entered into the room and the door closed. Abe looked around.**_

"_**Where are we?" Abe asked.**_

"_**We are in her bedroom at her old house. This is when she was around twelve years old. Her father had already exposed her to the abuse he inflicted on her, but here is when he crossed the line," Broom explained as he pointed towards the bed that leaned against the grey wall.**_

_**Abe followed the finger of the old man to see a younger version of Blue sleeping in her bed. Suddenly, without warning, the door slammed opened and a drunken Dirk came stumbling in. Blue woke up to the loud noise and sat up against the wall, already terrified. **_

"_**Freak," he slurred as he pointed at her. **_

_**Blue leaned against the wall even more as he came towards her. She whimpered as he grabbed her arms.**_

"_**Don't, please don't," Blue whispered in fear as he pulled her towards him.**_

"_**You don't get to talk, you freak of nature," he said before he pressed his lips against hers.**_

_**Blue pushed him away with a cry.**_

"_**No!"**_

_**Dirk became angry and back handed her. Blue stumbled off the bed from the force of the hit and landed on the ground. Abe stepped forward and Broom stopped him with his walking stick.**_

"_**Remember Abe, this is a memory. There is nothing you can do at the moment," Broom said.**_

"_**She didn't have to go through with this," Abe said.**_

"_**No one should have to," Broom agreed.**_

_**They looked back to see Dirk holding Blue down and pressing his body to hers. Blue whimpered and cried as she felt his hand roam all over her body. His mouth muffled her sounds as he kissed her again. The hand that roamed her body slipped down to the edge of her pants and pulled it down. Abe turned away, unable to witness what is going to happen. Broom put his hand on Abe's shoulder and closed his eyes. They listened as Dirk unzipped his pants and the fearful moans of the young girl. Abe clenched his hands as a painful cry resounded in the room. The cries and the grunts of the two kept going until only the latter was heard.**_

_**Soon the noise ceased and Dirk stood up. Blue curled into herself.**_

"_**Guess you're a dirty freak now," slurred the man before he left the room and the door slammed.**_

_**Blue flinched at the sound, and at his words, and silently cried. Abe looked back to the poor girl. Blue stood up and crawled into the bed, still crying. Broom tugged at Abe's shoulder and opened the door. Abe followed him.**_

"_**If I ever see him, I'm going to kill him," Abe said.**_

"_**I agree," Broom said. "But right now, it's about Blue, not her father."**_

_**Abe nodded. **_

"_**Why was this particular memory important?" Abe asked.**_

_**Broom walked to another door and he followed.**_

"_**I think this memory will answer that question," Broom answered before he opened the door.**_

_**A scream of pain assaulted their ears and Abe hurriedly walked in. Broom followed him and closed the door. Abe saw, to his horror, Blue on the bed in the same room as before. Her back was propped against the wall as she held the underside of her knees. Sweat marked her brow. Dirk stood by the door as a woman crouched in front of Blue, one hand on her knee and the other on her protruding stomach.**_

"_**Come on now, push," the woman said to her.**_

_**A deep moan came from Blue's throat as she complied with the woman's demand. The moan became a high scream as she push. The woman's hands moved down as all the men watched. Soon her scream died off as the woman caught the newborn. She wrapped the baby in a cloth, cut the cord, and gave the child to Blue. **_

"_**Tammy," she whispered.**_

_**The memory suddenly started to fade as Broom pulled Abe out of the room. **_

"_**I knew she had given birth to her child, Tammy, but I didn't quite realize whom the father was," Abe said quietly.**_

"_**Now you see the importance of these memories I am showing to you. The first you saw became a moment that changed her life forever and gave her a gift to cherish, a gift she was willing to give up so Tammy could have a better life."**_

_**Abe nodded.**_

"_**When she decided to give her up, that became another moment which changed her life again, because she met you and the others she soon considered family. She tried to save me for a reason, because if she had not done so, I wouldn't have encouraged her to contact John," Broom explained further. "There is a reason for everything."**_

"_**And what is the reason for me seeing her private memories?"**_

"_**So you can save her life," Broom responded.**_

_**Abe looked at him sharply.**_

"_**Only you can bring her out, Abe."**_

"_**Okay, then take me to her," Abe said.**_

"_**Hold on, there is still one more thing you need to see. This event is very recent and it will give you a reason to why she is gone, so to speak," Broom continued as he led him to another door.**_

_**The door opened and Abe found himself in the library. He found Blue and Chet standing in front of his tank. He watched as Chet raised an arm and then quickly with horror, watched as Blue flew to the ground. Chet pulled her up harshly causing her to cry out. Chet spoke, but Abe could not hear him or Blue as she answered. **_

"_**Why can I not hear them?" Abe asked as he turned his head towards his mentor.**_

"_**Because what they are saying is not important, but the actions that occurs," Broom answered. **_

"_**Professor!"**_

_**Abe whipped his head towards the voice.**_

"_**I thought you said I would not be able to hear them?"**_

"_**You can hear her thoughts, not her voice. You will understand why," Broom explained.**_

"_**I am here," Broom's voice echoed.**_

"_**Call for Abe, please."**_

"_**I cannot, he is too far away."**_

"_**ABE!" Blue screamed.**_

_**Abe stood helplessly as he listened to her cry. He finally realized why she felt the need to retreat into her mind. **_

"_**It is not your fault Abe, that you did not hear her at the time," Broom consoled him.**_

"_**I should have!"**_

"_**But you eventually did, right?" Broom asked.**_

"_**That doesn't matter. I should have heard her when she first asked for help."**_

_**Broom squeezed his shoulder as Abe watched Chet walk away from the tank, leaving Blue.**_

"_**Professor!"**_

"_**Change quickly!"**_

"_**I can't!"**_

"_**Blue!"**_

"_**ABE!"**_

"_**No more!" Abe cried.**_

_**Broom pulled him away from the tank and closed the door, leaving them in the dim darkness of the hallway.**_

"_**She is going to die all because of me. Because I did not come when she needed me the most," Abe said as he fell to his knees.**_

_**Broom kneeled down, "No! This is not your fault. Chet is the one to cause this. He chose to harm our girl. You may have not heard her in the first place, but what is important that you DID. You did come and rescue her, exactly the way you should have."**_

"_**I couldn't help her either, because I am simply a being connected to her soul," Broom continued.**_

"_**But you were there," Abe countered.**_

"_**Yes, but right now, you are here. You need to go to her and pull her back. Tammy needs her, YOU need her, and she needs you now."**_

_**Abe looked up at him and nodded.**_

"_**Take me to her," He said.**_

_**Broom nodded and pulled him up. He led him down, deep into the abyss of her mind, until finally they stopped at another door. Broom turned to him.**_

"_**I cannot go through, only you can because you have a connection with her and you can bring her back to us."**_

_**Abe nodded and took a deep breath. He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. The door creaked open and he stepped in. The room was dark and he peered through it trying to find Blue.**_

"_**Blue?" He whispered.**_

_**A shuffling sound answered him and he turned towards the sound. He walked slowly towards her and the darkness lifted enough for him to see her form. **_

"_**You didn't hear me," Blue said.**_

"_**I know, and I am so sorry," Abe said as he kneeled down in front of her.**_

_**She sat in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her head bent down. **_

"_**He hurt me," She said as she lifted her head just enough for him to see her tear filled eyes.**_

_**Abe put a hand on her knee and she flinched. He pulled his hand away.**_

"_**They never should have hurt you like that, and I never will," Abe said.**_

_**Blue raised her head further as she looked at him. **_

"_**You won't?"**_

"_**I promise."**_

_**Blue nodded and Abe gripped her hand.**_

"_**Now come on. It's time to go back," Abe gently said as he pulled her hand.**_

"_**I don't want to go back! They'll hurt me again," Blue said as she pulled her hand away from his grasp.**_

"_**No they won't. I will make sure of that," Abe said.**_

_**She looked at him.**_

"_**I promise. Plus you have Hellboy and Liz to protect you. I am quite sure they will want to light them on fire, as Liz did to the creature," Abe smiled.**_

_**Blue gave him a small smile in return.**_

"_**Good. I was hoping to see that smile of yours. Now come on, you have family waiting for you."**_

_**Abe gave her a hand, which she slowly took. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. She hesitantly wrapped hers around his waist and they hugged. He pulled back and her arms dropped. **_

"_**If you take my hand, I can lead you out of here, but only if you're ready," Abe said as he offered his hand to her once again.**_

_**She looked at it and took it, clenching it tightly.**_

"_**I'm ready," she said to him.**_

_**Abe smiled and led her out the door.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Abe opened his eyes and pulled away his hand. He let out a deep breath. He felt like he had been holding it for a long time.

"Abe?"

He turned to Hellboy then to Liz.

"She'll be fine. I got her back," Abe said.

Hellboy put the glove in his hand and Abe slipped it on. He looked down at Blue. Her eyes had closed during his trip into her mind. He put his hand back on her cheek, and his thumb caressed her softly.

"Blue?" He whispered.

Her eyelids flickered and then blinked open. The glassiness that had once been there was now gone. She blinked some more and she found Abe, Hellboy, and Liz looking at her.

"I didn't kill him did I?" Blue said.

The three laughed. Hellboy helped Abe and Blue up. They leaned into one another for a group hug.

"Can I join in?" John spoke up.

Blue laughed and pulled him in. They hugged again.

"Aren't you going to do anything? She tried to kill me after all!" Chet cried out as he stood up from the step.

"Perhaps there is a reason why she did. What did you do?" Manning asked.

"I didn't do anything!" He protested, trying to make his lie valid.

They pulled apart at Chet's voice, Abe still holding onto Blue. She held onto Abe a little bit tighter. He looked at her.

"Give me a second," Abe said to her.

He let her go. Abe went up to Manning and Chet. Chet looked at him, fearful of what he may do. Before anyone could do anything, Abe pulled his arm back and punched Chet in the face.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you right now just as you almost killed her," Abe said as he looked at Chet who held his bloody nose.

With that being said, he turned around and went back to the group. Hellboy had his mouth opened, shocked at what the passive man had just did. John looked at him and pushed his mouth closed. Abe looked at Blue.

"_Did he just…"_Blue trailed off.

"_He did," _Broom answered with a smile.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Abe said as he offered her his hand.

Blue nodded silently as she took his hand. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Now come on, let's get out of here," Abe said to the group who agreed.

He led the way out of the library. As soon as they left the room, Manning turned towards the fallen Chet and pointed at him.

"You're fired," he simply said.

Chet gaped at him like a fish as Manning left him to be hauled out of the building.

The End

Granted it was a small chapter but it ended on a good note like I said. I hope you really enjoyed this story and I will have a sequel for you. I like to thank everyone who stuck with me throughout this story and Blue's journey to gaining a family. Let me know what you guys thought of it. I'll see you all next time in the sequel.


End file.
